Gone Wiki:Administrators and moderators
There are five kinds of users with additional powers on the Gone Wiki - rollback, chat moderators, discussion moderators, administrators and bureaucrats. * Rollback have the power to roll back (undo more than one) edits with just one click. * Chat moderators have the power to ban users from the Discord chat. * Discussion moderators have the power to remove posts on the discussions board. Some also have chat moderation duties, and patroller duties. * Administrators have the power to roll back edits with just one click, mark edits as patrolled, ban users from the wiki and chat, delete pages and protect pages. * Bureaucrats differ from regular administrators in that bureaucrats can give and revoke other people's administrative powers. For details, please see . Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Users with special user rights Bureaucrats * DistustingWastelander Administrators * Ctsarina * HollynFDL * ShadeDarbyOfNZ Chat moderators * Drakewhiphand666 * KamikazeY Rollback * ChronoKivulian Bots * Dakiatte * DisgustingBot Inactive users Inactive bureaucrats * C Teng (Founder) * .:Poppydapple: * Kronicsunflower Inactive administrators * Renautas * Spikefist * Whiphandrojo Inactive chat moderators * Aeries Vholt User rights requests For you to become an administrator, moderator or bureaucrat, someone with bureaucrat rights must make you one. Please note that the additional user rights are not a reward for good contributions nor a promotion to have more authority than other users. Simply put, a special rights user is a user who is being trusted with access to certain technical features to aid in article or community maintenance. Not everybody who meets the requirements will automatically become a special rights user, they are appointed on a per-need basis. Anyone running for a staff position must have a wiki account. If you wish to run for a staff position, you must contact a bureaucrat or an admin and they will set up a vote in the Discord server. The bureaucrat or admin cannot refuse to set up the vote, and is therefore required to let you apply if you are eligible. You cannot vote for yourself. Votes conducted in the Discord server will last for 1 to 2 days. Deciding the amount of time is up to bureaucrats. Requirements Unless specific requirements are listed below, there are no restrictions on who can become staff on the wiki. You must not have been banned on the Wiki or Discord in a period of 3 months prior to making the request. Chat Moderator To be able to run for the position of chat moderator, one must have been active in the Discord server for over two months and have sent over 500 messages. Administrator To be able to run for the position of administrator, you must have more than 100 edits on the wiki or more than 1000 messages sent in the Discord server. Removal of rights A bureaucrat can not simply remove a user's rights once they have been obtained through a vote. There are two ways for a user holding rights to have these rights removed: Resignation The user wishing to have their rights removed contacts a bureaucrat and asks to have their rights removed. Resignations are never to be forced and are to be done only if the user in question agrees to the removal. Motion of no confidence Any user can write a motion of no confidence against a user holding rights. This takes place in the same manner as a user rights vote on the Discord. If a users wished to file a motion of no confidence, simply contact a bureaucrat or admin and the vote will be set up. The outcome of the vote is decided by the bureaucrats (and admins if there are less than two bureaucrats) and are usually based on the option with the largest amount of votes. If a motion of no confidence is passed, the user is stripped of the rights in question and become a normal user again. They are permitted to run for rights again whenever they want after this. Category:Policies and guidelines